Their Story
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Just a little girl in a small village... Leia's daily life is just simple (or not), which is pranking the Marines. Daily. She had always thought that she would keep doing her routine everyday, until someone changed her life, forever. And who would've thought that the culprit would actually be her other half? Romance will come in a few chapters. Cover is Leia :3
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece! I only own my OCs! :D**

**3: Hello guys! XD**

**Elysea: ... e.e**

**3: owo Um... I know what you're going to say, El-chan... Just please don't glare at me...**

**Elysea: I will ONCE YOU FINISHED YOUR OTHER STORIES! e.e**

**3: QAQ GOMEEEEEEEEN!**

**Akira: ^w^' Let's ignore them, shall we?~ ON TO THE STORY! XD**

**3: HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! QwQ**

**On to the storyyyy~**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**No One's POV**

"GET BACK HERE, KID!"

"TRY TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

A girl ran away laughing from the angered Marines who were staying at their post right outside of town.

The villagers didn't even stare since it was already a daily routine, the girl kept pranking those Marines every morning, not even a day passed without her doing it. This time, she drew flowers, sparkles, and other things on the wanted posters when they weren't looking...

"Tch! She got away again!" A marine said with an anime vein on his head. "Chill... It's just a child's prank..." Another marine said. "On the wanted posters?! Are you kidding me?!" The other marine yelled. "She got us good though..." A larger marine laughed merrily.

The girl giggled as she watched them from behind a giant tree and started to walk away. "Ah~ Today's prank is a big success~ Time to go- HOME?!"

**TRIP**

"Ouwieeeeee..." The girl whined as she held her head. "What did I just trip..?" She looked at the ground and saw something kind of round and swirly. "What the? What in the world is this thing?" she asked to herself before looking around. "I don't see anyone who might have dropped it..." Shrugging, she brought the thing home.

The little girl walked into an orphanage and she was greeted by a group of children.

"Welcome back, sis!" A smaller girl exclaimed happily. "I'm back, everyone!" she replied, smiling.

"Ng? What's that?" A little boy asked, staring at the round thing in her hand. "Um... I dunno, either... I was thinking that Philly-san might know. Speaking of that, where is she anyway?" she asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, she said that she would be at the library." A teenage girl answered.

"Really? Thanks, Amelia!" The girl thanked her. The girl who answered just smiled in reply.

Before going to the library, however, the girl was quite curious on how the fruit tastes, so she went to the kitchen, cut a piece, and ate it. In an instant, her face turned pale.

"Ugh... I think this thing's a type of herbal medicine... It's freaking bitter..." she muttered. Along with the bitter taste came another feeling. "Hm? Cool! My body seems to be lighter!" she cheered happily. _'THEN IT REALLY WAS MEDICINE_?!' she thought in panic.

The little girl walked to the library hurriedly, on the way, however, she passed by a child her age who was wearing a hood. "Hm? I've never seen him or her before... I wonder if he or she's new..." she spoke to herself before entering the library.

"Philly-san! I was wondering if-" The girl widened her eyes in shock.

A horrifying scene was right before the little girl's eyes. The motherly figure of the orphanage was left there on the cold floor, full of blood. Right beside her was a book about the devil fruits, part of the book was covered with blood.

"PHILLY-SAN!" she screamed in horror.

Hearing her cry, the other children rushed to the library and froze right after they saw the woman.

"No..." One of them muttered.

A few seconds later, crying was heard throughout the orphanage.

Outside the building, the child the girl just met before was leaning on the wall, crossing his/her arms. "You knew too much..." he/she muttered in a cold way before walking away.

The next day, a funeral was held for the woman in the small village.

"*sniff* *sniff* Why did Philly-san had to die..?" A little girl asked, wiping her tears away.

"Because someone killed her..." An older girl answered with bitterness in her voice. "Why? She didn't do anything wrong!" The little girl cried out.

"That's how the world goes, even if you didn't do anything, someone would still hurt you..." The oldest child of the orphanage said.

After the funeral, a general approached the girl who founded the corpse first.

"Excuse me, but is your name Annabeth?" The general asked. The girl blinked. "Um, no. Annabeth-san left the orphanage around 2 years ago." she replied. "I see. We found this at the table in the library. This letter seems to be indicated for her, but since she's not here, I'll leave it in your care then." he said before leaving with the other Marines.

"A letter for Annabeth-san?" The girl knew that she shouldn't pry, but due to curiosity, she read the letter anyway.

**.**

_Dear, Annabeth_

_Long time no see, my dear friend. It's me, Phillia. I know that it's been a long time since I've written you a letter, but this might be the final letter I would be writing for you._

_I know you're dead curious to why by now, but you see... when you have read this, I might have already be long gone. _

_A few weeks(or a long time ago, ha ha!) ago, I met a strange child at the park when I was giving the kids a stroll. All of a sudden, the child gave me a strange fruit and said that the child's mother wanted to give it for the orphanage. Of course, I accepted, but I didn't know what that was back then ; I thought that it was just a new type of fruit species, but then I was wrong. _

_Right when we got back, I felt something strange about the fruit and went to the library to search about it from some books, and that was when I found fearful news. The fruit wasn't just a normal fruit, it was called a devil fruit. _

_In the book that I was just reading, it said that the fruit would give someone who ate the fruit incredible powers in exchange that the person wouldn't be able to swim forever, because the sea had rejected them. However, if this fruit were to fall at evil hands... I don't even know what would happen... _

_The fruit the child just gave seems to be the kaze kaze no mi. It would give wind powers for the one who eats it. _

_I have 2 questions from this, though... __**Why **__exactly did the child give me this fruit when he/she had probably known what it was? Or does he/she not know, yet his/her mother never taught him/her to not give strange things to strangers? I don't think the second choice seems to be it, since it seems that this type of fruit was already known worldwide, but why? _

_Does he/she want me to give it to someone in the orphanage? But... That's just not right! Most of the criminals in the wanted posters seems to have eaten this, the reason for their strange power, but... to give such a fate to the children... I couldn't even bear that thought... People would stay away from them and treat them as outcasts. _

_The second question is... Why her? Why is there her name in a piece of paper along with the strange fruit? What does all of this mean? I don't understand..._

_Do you think... Do you think that the fruit was given to her? _

_Annabeth... Please help her... _

_Help __**Leia... **_

_From your best friend, _

_ Phillia_

_Note: - _**(Unreadable since it was covered with blood)**

**.**

After reading the few last words in the letter, the girl widened her eyes. "N-No way..."

She let go of the letter and ran away.

A little girl blinked when she saw her. "Sis?" she said.

"What's with her?" A smaller boy asked. "Hey, look! Who might've dropped this?" An older girl said.

"Who cares? It's just an **empty piece of paper** anyway!" A boy exclaimed.

Leia was walking around the beach, kicking rocks, with a pout on her face.

'_So that's why that weird thing tasted freaking bitter...' _she thought. "But..." The girl sat down on a nearby rock. "The power to control wind, huh? That seems quite... interesting, actually." she commented.

Then she stared at her hands. "Hm... Should I try it..? The fruit's probably fake though..." She did a twirl with her fingers and in front of her was a mini cyclone. "Eh?!" She stood up instantly, eyes wide open in disbelief.

Leia gasped. '_I-I... D-Did that actually happen..?_'

Still not believing it, she rubbed her eyes. The cyclone already disappeared, however.

"I-I wasn't hallucinating, was I..?" she said to no one in particular before sighing. "What's done is done, I guess... I'll try practicing this back home..." With that, she walked back home.

Watching from behind, the hooded child from before smirked. '_We shall meet again, Leia..._' he/she thought before walking away.

* * *

**3: Aaaaand... CUT! XD**

**Elysea: owo' Poor woman.**

**3: The child's cruel, I know... =w='**  
** ...**  
**Akira: OAO**

**3: owo' It seems that Aki-chan is speechless.**

**Elysea: Hurry up with the next chapter, alright? =w='**

**3: Yessss... :3333**

**And the next chapter is the start of the story~ Which means... TIME SKIP! XD #slapped**

**XwX**

**Thanks for reading~ **


	2. The Beginning of a Journey

**Disclaimer: 3 does not own One Piece! She only owns her OCs and some things here! :D**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

**For kitsune164:  
**

**Thanks, kitsune-san! :3**

**Here's the update! :D**

* * *

**3: QwQ I'm sorry for updating this late...**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

**Elysea: Good. e.e**

**3: owo' Errrr... Why are you... glaring? At me? *slowly backs away***

**Elysea: Nothing. **

**3: *double sweatdrop* By the way, 3 forgot to tell this to you guys at the first chapter, but this fict is curse-free! No need to worry about cursing here! :D Weeellll... That's because 3 couldn't dare typing them. XD (But if there is one that 3 doesn't realize it being a curse word, please tell me! :D)**

**Extra long chapter this time, guys~ :D**

**On to the story~~~~~ :3**

* * *

**Author's POV**

7 years has passed and Leia has become skilled in using her powers. She has been practicing tricks secretly at night, and although she had never actually used her abilities in fighting before, she had mastered flying! Let's give her a round of applause!

**Silence (3: *goes to emo corner* T^T)**

Fine... I shall start trying in being serious now... Though it won't actually be serious! (3: #slapped)

Anyways~ Right now, our main character is doing her usual stuff... PRANKING!

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GET BACK HERE!" A marine yelled.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH MEEEEE! YOU CAN'T CATCH MEEEEEE!" Leia cheered as she flew past them.

Yep, after 10 years, she has gotten even more cheerful! Probably because her wind powers allows her to prank and run (or in this case, fly) safely without worrying about being caught!

"Geez! Ever since she could fly, her pranks had increased two times as worse as usual!" A marine complained.

"I'm still wondering why we haven't posted her in the wanted poster yet!" Another marine exclaimed in annoyance.

"But it still brightens up the usual, dull atmosphere though!" The large marine laughed. "SHUTTAP!" they yelled in stress as they keep chasing her.

Unfortunately for them, our pranking master has a 'great' idea! Leia did a twirl with her fingers and did a throwing motion at them. A mini cyclone appeared on the ground and started chasing them, creating yet another chase!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they screamed/laughed in terror/happiness(?) as they run away from the cyclone.

"Good luck~" Leia waved her hand in the air with a smile before flying back to the orphanage.

Leia walked happily back to the orphanage.

"Aaah~ My prank today is a success once again~" she said cheerfully. However, she didn't know that 2 shadows were following right behind her.

As soon as she arrived, she knocked on the door. "Guys~ I'm back-"

All of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Some time later, a submarine resurfaced from the ocean at the island's dock. People started exiting the submarine.

"Woaaaah! This place really screams SPRING!" A crew wearing a hat with PENGUIN written on it exclaimed in awe.

"The temperature is completely better than that winter island we went to earlier!" Another crew cheered.

"I prefer the other island!" A polar bear whined. "You're the only one who could stand the coldness there!" The others scolded. "Sorry..."

"So this is Sakura Island..." Their captain said, leaving the submarine last. "I heard that there's someone here who has ever gone to the island up on the cloud." he continued.

"So we're here to ask her?" A boy wearing a hood asked. The captain gave no response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Everyone, gather some information on where she lives." "Aye, captain!"

In an instant, all the crew members separated into tiny groups and began to ask the citizens.

After a while, they began to return, shaking their heads in disappointment. "No luck, captain. They wouldn't tell us." A crew said.

"They just glared at us!" Another crew whined.

"Oh? May I ask why?" The captain raised his eyebrow.

"Stop lying! We all know you kidnapped her!" A woman shouted, pointing at them in anger as a little girl hid behind her. "Kidnapped?" The polar bear asked.

"You pirates are always up to no good. Why should we tell you where her house is?! To get rid of evidence?!" A man yelled.

"I apologize, but we honestly do not understand what you are all talking about. If we really did kidnap her, we would have already known where she lived, however, we have just arrived here." The captain explained calmly.

The citizens immediately calmed down. "You have a point." A woman said. "So, you were going to search for her? Why?" she asked.

"Well... We were going to ask her how to go to a floating island." A crew told her.

"F-Floating island..?" Another woman held a laugh. "You guys actually read one of her books?" A man asked, holding in laughter as well.

"Yeah?" The crew with the hat replied, puzzled on why they were laughing.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day!" An old man laughed merrily. "That girl has written books since 5 years ago, and I heard no one believes in what she always wrote since it all sounds pretty strange to me." he continued.

"Wait. So you mean what she wrote was all fake?!" A crew exclaimed in disbelief.

"We don't know. She has never told us whether what she wrote was the truth or if it was all made up. She only said this, '_If you believe it is true, then it is._' We were never told directly." A man explained.

The hooded boy chuckled. "Typical of her..." he muttered quietly. This did not go unnoticed by the captain next to him.

"So... you said that she got kidnapped?" The captain questioned **(3: Okay... I'm getting tired of typing captain, so... I'll write Law from now on. I bet you guys already knew who it was anyway o3o)**

A little girl nodded. "A while ago, I heard her saying that she was home, when I went to open the door, she wasn't there... At first, I thought that it was probably just me, but then she hasn't returned from her pranking..." she explained.

"Pranking?" A crew asked, confused.

"That girl keeps pranking the Marines since as long as we could remember, and she has never been caught even once. Especially since she was able to fly..." A man told.

The crew with a hat widened his eyes. "She could fly?! H-How come?!" Another one rolled his eyes at him. "More like, why in the world is she pranking the freaking Marines...?"

"You could ask her about that. We don't know the answer to both questions... But as you can see, she's..." A woman said sadly.

"Hm... Interesting." Law commented. "Crew, change of plans. Let's find her and then... Ask her to join us."

"Um... But captain, are you sure they'll let her join our crew?" One of Law's crew asked him, glancing at the captain then the villagers repeatedly.

An old man who is the mayor of the village nodded. "If she's kidnapped here, it means that this place isn't safe for her anymore. We'll trust you all to take care of her, however..." he shot them a piercing glare. "If she got hurt, we won't forgive you..."

Law nodded in agreement. "Alright, we will. But we won't promise you on the getting hurt part, cause you know... We ARE pirates..." he smirked.

"Just be careful not to get her killed or hurt..." A woman glared at them. "Fine, fine..."

"Now let us start the search, shall we?" Law said to his crew. "Aye!"

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**~A few minutes after that~**

Leia's eyes fluttered open. She saw wooden walls and could hear a few large men discussing about something near a table.

"I'm sure she'd cost a fortune if we sell her to the auction." One of them said.

"Yeah. We just need to get her out of here without anybody knowing."

"That'll be piece of cake. We'll just leave this place at midnight."

"About that, how long do you think she'd stay unconscious?" This caused her to flinch a little.

"About 2 days if I'm not mistaken." One of them eyed him. "Are you sure?"

"Let me check first." A woman's voice said.

Leia immediately pretended being asleep. She could feel someone, possibly the one with the feminine voice, checking her pulse. '_Oh shoot. I hope she's not an-_' "She's awake." '_-ex. Doctor..._' **(3: BTW, I don't really know if you could actually tell whether a person is awake or not by their pulse. o3o Just made it up, you see :3 #slapped)**

"Alright, kid. Stop with the acting already." The woman ordered, starting to kick her.

"Ouwie! I'm awake! I'm awake! Geez... You guys have temper issues..." Leia pouted, sitting upright. She tried moving her arms, but it seems that they handcuffed her with something made of... stone..?

Realizing something, she widened her eyes. '_I-I can't use my powers..?_'

"Oh? So you noticed?" A man sat down on a barrel near her. "We handcuffed you with Kairoseki cuffs. You're a devil fruit user, right? Unfortunately for you... I am one too." The man lifted his finger and it became a knife.

Leia gulped. '_Someone... help..?_'

* * *

**~At that time~**

**~Near the ocean~**

"Arghhhh! Where in the world is she?!" A crew complained.

Law's pirate crew had separated into 4 groups with one of them as the group leader. Law himself was one of the leaders. The other 3 are Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin.

"We should hurry up or Captain will kill us!" One of them groaned.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" A crew asked, noticing his disappearance.

"Who?" One of them questioned. "Look who's missing." he replied.

"You're right... what should we do?" One of them asked. "SEARCH FOR BOTH OF THEM!" "AYE!"

* * *

**~In the cabin~**

"Sorry, little girl, but this will hurt, a lot." The man said, nearing the knife to Leia. "Um... Before you kill me, may I ask you something?" Leia said innocently.

"Sure. Consider it a parting gift." The man replied. "Thanks! Why are you trying to kill me? I thought you were going to sell me to the auction?" Leia questioned.

He laughed psychotically. "Let's just say... I changed my mind. Torturing you to death would be more fun..." he answered.

Leia gulped again. "Okay..?"

"Bye-bye." he said and pointed the knife at her neck.

**SLASH**

The man slashed Leia, or where she once was. "Wha..?" he muttered in disbelief before sensing a killing intent behind him. Turning around, he guarded an attack directed at him with his knife.

Slowly, he began to widen his eyes at the one in front of him. "You're...!" He jumped back, startled.

"Sorry, Mat-san, but I'll be taking her now." The hooded boy said, carrying Leia bridal style. Mat-san pointed an accusing finger at him angrily."For the millionth time... MY NAME IS NOT MAT-SAN! MY NAME IS MATT! M-A-T-T! MATT!"

"It sounded the same to me." He replied, grinning. "Grrr... I'M NOT A DOORMAT!" Matt yelled in annoyance.

"Heh. Well... As much as I'd like to talk with you after so long..." He suddenly appeared behind him. "I **did **tell you to leave my sight... years ago..."

**JLEB**

A sword suddenly stabbed Matt from behind, causing Leia to widen her eyes in shock.

"Y-You s-s-stu-stupid k-kid..." he stuttered before he fell to the ground, dead. "Bye-bye, Mat-san." The boy muttered, placing a flower on top of him.

He placed Leia on a chair before opening the handcuffs with a key he found in a few minutes.

"U-Um..." "Hm?" "Y-You're not going to kill me, are you..?" she asked in fear. The boy smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you earlier?" "A-A little..." she replied quietly. "Oh. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." he assured. Leia is still uncertain about his reply.

After opening the handcuffs, he took her hand, pulling her out of the cabin to the village. "E-Eh?" Leia stuttered. "Follow me, I'm taking you to captain." She sweatdropped. '_How am I supposed to follow you when you are the one pulling my hand?_'

* * *

**~Back at the Village~**

A group of children saw Leia and the hooded boy running towards them and immediately hugged her as soon as she arrived. The boy let go of her hand to avoid the impact, in other words, ran towards his crew.

"Leia-neeee! Where were youuuu?"

"We're worried sick!"

"Nee-chaaaaan!"

Leia scratched her head. "Sorry for making you guys worry..."

Meanwhile, the hooded boy got scolded by his fellow crew mates.

"Where in the world were you?!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"Don't you dare run off like that again!"

"Ha ha. Sorry, guys." He sheepishly said, laughing.

After talking for a while with Leia, the citizens began to leave. "We'll leave her in your care." The mayor said before leaving last.

The aquamarine-haired girl blinked at them in confusion. "Eh?"

"Uh... You could explain, right?" A crew asked the hooded boy. "Ng? Sure."

He walked towards her. "Let's see... Where do I start...?" he put on a thinking pose. "?" Leia got a question mark above her head.

"To make it short, you're now one of us." he explained shortly. She blinked. "Errr... What?"

"Welcome to the crew, Leia was it? You will be one of us from now on, so I expect you to call me captain every time you address me, do you understand? I also suggest for you to get ready to answer the questions I will give you later." Law told her.

Leia blinked again. "EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

**~Later~**

**~In the submarine~**

Leia sat down on the couch in one of the submarine's rooms, exhausted from something. "Captain is a meanieeeee..." she whined.

The hooded boy who sat beside her chuckled as he placed the tea-cup on the table. "Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "I had to answer weird questions... Where in the world did he know all that?!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "Well... you see..." The boy told her about the citizens who told them about her.

"EHHH? But I told them not to tell anybody!" she exclaimed in stress.

"By the way, what did captain ask you?" he questioned.

Leia started telling what happened in Law's office.

_*Flashback*_

_Leia was sitting on the chair, facing Law. _

_"I assume that you are ready for the questions, are you?" he asked. Leia shrugged. "Do I even have a freaking choice?" she asked back. "Come to think of it, yes, you do not have any choice." She pouted. "Meanie."_

_Law ignored that. "The first question is, I heard that you are a devil fruit user, what was the name of the fruit?" "Ehhh? How did you knowww?" she said, surprised. "I believe I was the one asking you." "Fineeee... I kinda forgot the namee... What was it again..? Kage? Kame? Kaze? Hmmm... Cuz I could control wind, I'll go with Kaze Kaze no mi." she answered randomly._

_"Second question, are the things that you wrote in your books true?" Leia stared at him again. "How did you know I wrote books?! Stalker!" she said. "Just answer." "It might be, yet it might be not." Law glared at her. "I'm serious." Leia pouted again. "Double meanie. Fine then! It's true, but it's fine if you don't believe me." _

_"Third question, age?" "Impolite person..." Leia muttered. "What was that?" Law raised his eyebrow. "Fine then! I'm 17, impolite ca-p-ta-in!" "Hm... 17, that means you'll be in room number 171, next to the fighting division captain." "Huh? Who?" she asked. "You'll find out sooner or later."_

_"Last question, would you rather be the navigator, although we already have one, fighting division, or other?" Leia put on a thinking pose. "Hm... If I choose navigator, I would have to take a lot of risks if I did something wrong... Sooo... I think I choose fighting division." "Oh? Not other?" "I suck at thinking." she said plainly. _

_"How about working in the kitchen?" He suggested. Leia laughed. "Please, I can't even cook without getting the place burnt up, or would you rather get the kitchen on fire, captain?" "No, I'd rather not. The questions are all finished, you may leave." _

_*End Flashback*_

The boy chuckled again. "It must have been hard on you, huh? Captain is always like that, so you should start getting used to it." Leia sighed. "I knew it..."

The hooded boy stood up with the tea-cup and the plate on his hand. "It's getting late, we should get to sleep." The aquamarine-haired girl nodded in agreement. "Good night, um..." "Rul." "Oh. Good night, Rul." He smiled at her before saying, "Night, Miss Vermillion." Then he started to walk away.

Leia took the paper in her hand that has the map of the submarine and began to walk to her room. As soon as she arrived, she noticed something and blinked. "Wait a minute... I didn't tell anyone about my surname, did I..? Then how did he..?"

* * *

**~In Rul's Room~**

Rul sat on his bed, having a smirk on his face.

"_Long time no see, Leia..._"

* * *

**3: CHAPTER 1 DONE! XDDDDDD **

**Akira: o3o Shouldn't it be chapter 2?**

**3: o3o Well... Chapter 1 was a prologue, soooo...**

**Well, that cruel kid in the prologue has appeared, and has a pretty short name o3o**

**Elysea: Plus, it sounds girly. *snicker***

**3: El-chan, you meanie. e.e**

**Elysea: What? **

**Akira: ^w^' U-Um... Please don't mind them...**

**3: BTW, is it just me or does this chapter seems awkward? o3o**

**Thanks for reading~ :3**


End file.
